Downfall of Friendsland
Friendsland was the name of The Friends Ship from June 10th, 2018 until June 21st, 2018. It was created to show independence from JackDjiko567, which, at that time, had a behavior so bad, he was forced to be banned from The Friends Ship, BSA, and Rubeus. On June 21st, 2018, Friendsland fell and The Friends Ship came back. Learn more in this article. Friendsland History Creation of Friendsland In early of June 2018, The Friends Ship is in trouble. One of its members, JackDjiko567, was doing very bad in every single aspect, most notably, attitude. He has just recently got fired and banned from BladeStar Air for trolling in the middle of a flight. He is also known for harassing his own brother, FaiqTDM/Whale_7441. It gets worse day by day until the point where iiSpaceAviator, lost his temper. On June 6th, 2018, JackDjiko567 was banned from The Friends Ship for his very bad behavior with everyone on the server. Notably BladeStar37, as his former boss. He continued to harass the TFS members until a point when nearly everyone forgot about him. On June 10th, 2018, iiSpaceAviator declared independence from JackDjiko567 as a micronation, which, at first, did not lead to any conflict in TFS. Everyone was still happy and having fun until Friendsland starts becoming a totalitarian society which was controlled by the President and Vice-President of Friendsland, 'Tuanku' iiSpaceAviator and 'Tan Sri' AviatorFMC. The more honorable members were ranked as a Minister, notably Shermanyap1234. Shermanyap1234 was ranked as 'Ministry of Citizenship', and had to do a lot of work. Friendsland becomes much more of a nation than a friendly server at that time. Everyone had to do work and the 'citizens' of Friendsland were far ranked below from the 'Tuanku' but had much more freedom than the ministers, which were much more honorable members. Downfall of Friendsland Only one day after the declaration of Independence, Chief Justice 'ItsBaldy' ordered a court trial between Shermanyap1234 and iiSpaceRocket, due to a misunderstanding of a sentence said by iiSpaceAviator. After this, Shermanyap1234 opposed the government, specifically 'Tan Sri' AviatorFMC, due to his 'unprofessionalism' of being Vice-President and annoyance to the members below his rank. Shermanyap1234 continued to quarrel with iiSpaceRocket until June 12th. On June 12th, Shermanyap1234 sent a message that later sparked the fuel for opposing AviatorFMC, 'pls tell fmc to stop' and 'pls jail AviatorFMC'. On June 13th, Shermanyap1234 quarreled with BladeStar37 'Chief Justice' due to a misunderstanding of iiSpaceRocket's intention of having a lawyer. From June 14th to June 15th, there were no fights. On June 16th, Shermanyap1234 continued to oppose Tan Sri with sending messages such as 'tan sri you better stop' and '#Protest@FriendsShipToLetTanSriBalikRumah'. He claimed that AviatorFMC has abused his powers, which he did, but only to a short extent. Although, that was not the climax of the story. On June 20th, 2018, the climax of the opposing, where Sherman demands a 'royal pardon' from AviatorFMC and take his Tan Sri title, repeatedly spamming in mandarin 'Oppose, oppose! Tan Sri! Go home'. On June 21st, 2018, Shermanyap1234 had 3 supporters, iiSpaceRocket, and amuslau2007. All of them demanded Tan Sri step down from his position. Tuanku iiSpaceAviator and Chief Justice BladeStar37 tried to keep the situation at bay but failed. Even so, Shermanyap1234 created a server just for Tan Sri's demoting. It was called 'Friendsland Palace'. In that server, Shermanyap1234 demanded Tan Sri step down from his rank by reciting the words as followed: "I, FmcCraft, will retire as TAN SRI after this and I will promise not to change peoples nicknames and disrepect others ever again." - FmcCraft FmcCraft recited the words but did not step down from Tan Sri. Although, iiSpaceAviator declined the demoting but promises to take action if he changes others' nicknames and disrespect others. Shermanyap1234 continued to force him, but iiSpaceAviator kept declining. He claimed they were disrespectful. FmcCraft continues saying that they do not have the right to put him down. They found out that iiSpaceAviator knew about this and already knew what Sherman was thinking. Sherman continues to state that Amis, a fictional 'god' at that time, that was made for fun, was the 'god' of Friendsland. Of course, this was only a joke, but at the wrong time, during a very critical moment. At this moment, the President and Vice-President became totalitarian and blamed Shermanyap1234 for not doing what he's supposed to do, as a Minister of Citizenship. Tuanku states that they do not have the right to control the government, but allowed to suggest what will happen in Friendsland. If they force, it will mean deportation for them. At this moment the only thing Sherman could do is to suggest to go back to The Friends Ship. And of course, he did. Because if Friendsland never was a thing, the protest would not take place. iiSpaceAviator declined, as a totalitarian government. Sherman stated that he would quit TFS forever if Friendsland doesn't revert to The Friends Ship. iiSpaceAviator only sighed, as Sherman used to always do that. iiSpaceAviator claims that Friendsland is the same as the old TFS, but in a different form. Sherman blames FmcCraft for changing the original TFS rules, and in Friendsland, was made more strict. Eventually, Sherman declared he would quit TFS, if he said ';-;' three times. iiSpaceAviator states that, "Just because of this, I won't stop helping you. For everyone, DO NOT unfriend or block Sherman. Or you're jailed. This is ''Friendsland." For a moment, Sherman quits TFS, and then shortly comes back saying "im here to say i love trains", and added, "and I miss the old friends ship, and, thank you guys". Later he says "I also love planes btw". He sent a message directed for Farel, which is "Farel, you are mean and rude and notti (naughty), and bad and evil and, strange" Farel answers, "Thank you" Before Sherman even quits TFS, iiSpaceAviator declares that Friendsland '''will' revert to The Friends Ship, with a requirement, that Sherman will not continue to hate on FmcCraft. If he still does, iiSpaceAviator will not revert back to The Friends Ship. Reverting to The Friends Ship On June 21st, 2018, the same day when FmcCraft 'stepped down' from his Tan Sri position, iiSpaceAviator declared Friendsland would revert to The Friends Ship. The server would not be like before Friendsland, where there were different ranks for everyone. But the system would be like Da Fweinds Server, which is based on equality/socialism, although with The Friends Ship name. The three reconstructed The Friends Ship, back to its original glory, where everyone had the same role, even the founder, iiSpaceAviator. This was made to prevent any more discrimination between members. However, the revert to this system has a hidden flaw, which made The Friends Ship in danger of raids and admin abuse. Even worse, no one in the server ever recognized the flaw until it was too late. (see: Raid of September 2018).